Eagle's Eyes
by M14Mouse
Summary: Milla and Jude scare the crap out of Alvin…in their own ways.


Eagle Eye

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Milla and Jude scare the crap out of Alvin…in their own ways.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

At first, Alvin thought Milla was the scary one. Okay, she was mostly the scary one. Her off-the-wall comments about them or whatever popped into her head…which was everything. Sometimes, it caught him off guard. Honestly, he wanted to know where and what books she got her hands on. He could blame Ivar for those gem moments that she liked to grace them with. He was the handmaid after all. It was his responsibility to see that Milla didn't get into much trouble. He snorted to himself. Ivar keeping Milla from trouble was a hilarious thought much like getting water out of a river with a spoon.

"Alvin, are you okay?" Jude's voice snapped out of his thoughts.

"Just thinking," He said as he waved his hand.

Jude tilted his head and stared at him.

He felt the hairs on the back of neck stand up. Damn it, kid, stop staring. He was a professional. So, he didn't let it get to him. Jude's look tends to scare him more than Milla. The reason stands that he has seen that Milla's look on women's faces before. It is the look that they are trying to take him apart and figure him out like he was a puzzle. He prided himself on the act. He confused them with a smile and a word. He left without a trace. Normally, that worked. Just not on Milla.

Milla is whole can of worms that gave him a headache just thinking about.

Then came their group's little honor student. His looks had a different meaning than Milla. Most of the time, it mean that he was thinking. Of course, when is that kid not thinking? He definitely different from any kid he met. He met quite a few in his line of work.

When he first met the kid, he expected some serious hand holding and found a way to make the kid go away. His job was Milla. He didn't want to put the kid in dangerous. His employers told him a little about the kid. There was nothing that he should worry about. Jude was nothing like he expected. He did not expect some kid with some serious hand to hand combat skills and a mind that swallow every piece of information then use it a moment later. He didn't expect a kid to think of his feet so damn quickly or to see things that others didn't.

The kid was naiveté but some of the stuff he pulled off, scared the crap out of him.

He hasn't forgotten the whole incident with the land crab anytime soon. How in the hell was the kid able to see that thing?

After that, Jude returned to their naiveté little honor student. That delighted him. He still kept watching him and poking like a big brother would do. He wanted to see how Jude reacted to him and their various situations. Despite what he had to do, he liked the kid.

Damn, he hated himself a little bit too because of it.

So, when Jude decided to act as bait for their sniper, the first thought was what would the kid do? The kid got up and just walked in front of the sniper. He was so calm…it was unnerving. He knew the kid was training to become a doctor but to have nerves of steel like that…damn. The kid's head moved just out of the way just in the right time to allow the arrow to sail pass him.

He was impressed.

He was glad that the kid was on his side….and not some assassin or something. He would have been dead by now.

Maybe, his boss is too focused on Milla. He got why, of course. She was the lord of the spirits and all of that important stuff. But the kid…they better keep an eye on him as well.

He had the distant feeling that leaving that kid alone would throw a wrench into their little plans.

He should try to stop it and all…but….

It would be good to see the kid terrify someone else for once.

End

A/N: I am not quite finished the game. I am at the part where they just take over the ship. So, I am sure that I have a ways to go. There is probably who bunch of crap that I probably missed but the bunny wouldn't go away. This fic was born from that crab scene and sort of ran from there. I plan to write hurt Jude fic in the future. Just because…and I want pissed off Alvin and Milla going rawr…Mostly…I want to hurt Jude…and I regret nothing. So, Read and review if you wish.


End file.
